Carlotta
by Manda5651
Summary: Maura bumps in to an old flame from her boarding school. Jane is jealous and struggling to come to terms with her own feelings for her. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Maura bumps in to an old flame from her boarding school. Jane is jealous and struggling to come to terms with her own feelings for Maura. **

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, just my own characters.**

Chapter One

Jane, Maura, Frankie and Frost sat at a booth in the Dirty Robber, glad to finally be able to relax. For the past week they had been tracking down a man who had murdered a priest. Since this was Frankie's first case since he became a detective they let him tell Maura what happened.

"Janie & Detective Frost broke down the front door while I came in through the back door. He had a shotgun in his hand. They had both their guns pointed at him shouting for him to stand down. I snuck up behind him and wacked him over the head with a bat." Frankie finished looking a little smug with himself.

Maura patted him on the back "Great job Detective! It sounded very exciting!"

Jane kicked Maura under the table.

"Ouch!"

Jane gestured toward her younger brother. "Really Maura? You are going to make his head swell."

"Ha ha." Frankie said dryly. "Well I gotta go. I promised Ma I'd stop by tonight."

Jane patted him on the back as he left. Frost looked at his watch and said, "Yeah I'd better head home too. See you Jane. Doc."

Glad to finally be alone with Maura, Jane leaned back and propped her feet up on the booth.

Maura sipped her wine and asked, "Do you still feel like having a movie night?"

Jane smirked, a plan already forming in her head. "Absolutely. I just need to run home and walk Jo."

Maura's eyes lit up. "You should bring her with you. I know Bass would love a play date!"

Jane rolled her eyes but agreed. "Okay, Jo does like trying to figure out how to get his shell off."

Maura was worried for a moment but realized Jane was only teasing when she saw the brunette was smirking at her. She swatted the taller woman's arm and the pair left the bar. Jane held the door open for Maura and the couple that were about to walk in. The blonde thanked her in a thick accent while the raven haired woman stopped momentarily to throw out her cigarette.

She flicked it on the ground and was in the doorway when she did a double take. "Maura?"

Maura looked at the stranger in confusion. "Yes? I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The woman chuckled, "Of course you do. _Vous étiez mon papillon il y a ans_." She bent down and kissed Maura's hand and smiled up at her.

Maura gasped in disbelief. "Carla?"

She grinned broadly. "I go by Carlotta now."

The shorter woman that was with Carlotta had come back outside. She spoke in a thick French accent. "Carlotta? Are you coming?"

"Yes darling, give me a moment. _Elle est un vieil ami._ " She wrote her number down on a piece of paper and gave it to Maura with a wink. "I'll be in town for a couple of weeks. We should have lunch."

"Definitely, I'll call you tomorrow."

Jane sauntered up beside Maura crossed her arms over her chest and gave the raven haired woman the old Jane Rizzoli stare down. The other woman flashed her a smile. "See you Maura." She walked inside.

"Who the hell was that?"

Maura was still staring at the door Carlotta had walked through. "She was my roommate in boarding school. I haven't seen her since she graduated."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, just my own characters. **

**Summary: Maura tells Jane about her time with Carlotta.**

Chapter Two

Jane pops in the movie and sets the popcorn down on the coffee table as Maura pours herself wine and grabs Jane a beer. They both settle in on the couch. Jane leans back and tries to figure out how to ask Maura what she senses is going to be a very sensitive question. She takes a healthy swig of her beer. "So Maur?"

"Yes?"

"That girl we saw at the Dirty Robber I know you said she was your roommate in school, but you've never talked about her. You two seemed pretty friendly tonight. Who exactly is she?"

The honey blonde took a while to respond. She sipped her wine and popped a couple of kernels of popcorn into her mouth before leaning back and sighing, avoiding eye contact with Jane. "When I was eleven I sent myself to boarding school. I chose one in France because it had a very prestigious medical program for students. They put me with Carlotta because they assumed since she was two years older than me and excelling in all of her classes that she would be positive influence and a good role model for me." Maura smiled, remembering. "That first week we had a ball introducing us to the boy's school just up the road. We weren't required to go but Carlotta and were the only ones who didn't attend. I just wasn't interested in boys at the time and she promised to tutor me on the molecular structure in the various levels of organization of protein molecules."

Jane laughs. "You not interested," She mimicked her friend's voice, "in the male specimen?"

Maura smiles weakly and shoves her playfully in the arm. "Do you want to hear this or are you going to interrupt me throughout this entire conversation?"

Jane mimes zipping her mouth. Maura rolls her eyes and continues. "The next several months went by very quickly. She and I traded stories about our family. Her parents were away on business trips for most of her childhood. Her nanny was more of a mother to her than her own mother."

"Oh that's real sweet; the two of you bonding over both of your parents neglecting you."

"Jane!"

"Sorry," She rubs the doctor's knee apologetically, "please, continue."

"When she was ten, her parents were killed in a train accident. She was sent to live with an aunt in New York who didn't know what to do with a child and sent her back to France for schooling. We became…" She paused, sipping her wine slowly and choosing her next words very carefully. "We became very close in the five years we were together. It got to the point where it was almost excruciating to go home for the holidays and summer break. We had plans to go to Africa after college to do relief work. When she left for college to become a marine biologist she promised she'd write to me every day, but I didn't even get one letter from her. I never thought I'd see her again."

"I thought you said you'd never had a best friend before?" Jane asks softly because she could hear the hurt in the other woman's voice.

Maura stares up at her friend. "I was being honest. Carlotta wasn't my best friend. She was more. She was my first love."

Jane's jaw drops slightly, her eyebrows shoot up at this newly discovered information. Her heart starts to race, making her palms sweaty as she looks at Maura incredulously, "Your first love was a _**girl**_**?!**"

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews every one really does make my day! I know the story is a little slow right now but I wanted to give you a little backstory on Carlotta. Stick with me, we've still got Jane's reaction to this bombshell. Oh, and Angela's reaction to a little something that's going to happen in Maura's kitchen. ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, just my own characters. **

**Summary: Jane's reaction to Maura's bombshell.**

**Chapter Three**

Jane's jaw drops slightly, her eyebrows shoot up at this newly discovered information. Her heart starts to race, making her palms sweaty as she looks at Maura incredulously, "Your first love was a _**girl**_**?!**"

Maura blinks, a bit perplexed at the brunette's surprise, "Well, it can't be all that surprising to you, considering I went to an all-girl school during my teenage years." She began absently playing with the ring on her finger. "I just don't know why she has to just walk back into my life after all these years like nothing ever happened. I wrote her letters because I thought perhaps she was just too busy with school to write back. But she never responded or called so eventually I gave up on her." Her voice cracked on the last word and she wiped a tear away.

A million thoughts were flashing through Jane's mind. Every lingering touch, every time they shared the same bed, the mornings when she woke up to find Maura curled up next to her, the mornings she herself was curled up next to Maura. She hadn't really given it much thought until now. She glanced at the woman beside her, tears threatening to overcome her. She mentally shook herself. _No, I can't think like this right now, _she told herself firmly. _Maura needs me right now._ "Come here." She held out her arms and Maura gladly fell into them. Jane whispered, "Well if it makes you feel any better I'm glad she didn't follow through with your plans to go to Africa. If she had, you probably wouldn't be living in Boston right now and that would really suck. I don't know what I would do without you."

Maura pulled away looking very serious. "Jane, you wouldn't be sad if I'd never moved to Boston. You wouldn't know me."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I think you should give Carlotta a chance to explain herself. Maybe she has a very good reason for not even acknowledging your existence since she graduated. Why don't you have lunch with her one day?"

Maura sniffed and shook her head. "I can't Jane."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared she'll hurt me again. Will you come with me?"

Jane hesitated scratching her neck. "I don't know…"

Maura smiled sweetly and held Jane's gaze, "Please?"

_Dammit why can't I ever say no to that face? _Jane groaned. "Oh, alright I'll go."

"Great! I'll call her and set it up for tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

"But Jane, we haven't watched the movie yet."

"I know I'm just really tired all of the sudden."

Jane in the shower letting the hot water run over her body. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the rest of the world so she could process this new and somewhat bewildering information. _So she dated a girl while she was in school, she's still my best friend and nothing will ever change that. We are both still the same people we were two hours ago. I should have realized that was a possibility a long time ago when she told me she went to an all-girl school. _Jane sighed in realization. _I should have realized that time we went to undercover in that lesbian bar. _

_Jane had just finished talking to Claire and she stood up to leave. She spotted Maura talking to a woman at the bar. She had her hand on the doctor's arm. This enraged Jane so much she marched over there and glared at the woman. _

"Excuse me. I'd like another._" Jane waggled her empty bottle at Maura. The woman wrote her number on a napkin and handed to Maura who smiled warmly back at her. Jane was starting to dislike her more and more. "Maura?"_

"_Yes Jane?"_

"_Come on, let's go home."_

_She smirked as the woman's face fell slightly._

Jane smirked at the memory. _How could that woman ever think she even had a chance with Maura? Maura deserves better than anyone she has ever dated. She deserves someone that puts up with all of her adorable little quirks. Someone that will treat her like a queen. Someone strong, and intelligent, that will always be there for her, no matter what. Someone who can handle all the time we spend together. _She turned the water off and started towel drying her hair. _No one will ever be good enough for Maura. _She dressed in shorts and an old faded oversized Red Sox T-shirt she left at Maura's for nights like tonight.

She crawled into bed next to Maura who was flipping through a _Modern Pathology _magazine. "We are going to meet her at the Dirty Robber around one for lunch."

Jane yawned. She was bushed. "Sounds good. Goodnight Maura."

"Goodnight Jane." She turned the lamp off and laid down beside Jane so her hand was barely touching Jane's arm. Jane fell asleep painfully aware of how close Maura was to her.

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for reading! I've almost got the next chapter written so look for it in the next couple of days!**


End file.
